Show Me
by Beautiful Figment
Summary: A continuation of Louder Than Words. Edward returns from a week-long job conference and has come to an inportant conclusion in his relationship with Jasper. AH/OOC Slash


**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, its characters, and everything else. I merely own the laptop on which I wrote this. Thanks to Beate73 and gypsysue for betaing. This one-shot is a short continuation to Louder Than Words.**

* * *

Today's the day. The last day of my week-long sentence in hell. Okay, so that may be a little dramatic, but damn it, I'm entitled. My boyfriend of six months has been in Chicago for seven torturous days, leaving me to wallow in my lonely state nearly seven hundred miles away in Phoenix. He's been attending a week-long medical conference and due to a packed schedule, we've been lucky to just be able to touch base before we fell asleep each night.

A glance at the clock on my bedside table tells me it's only six in the morning. I still have seven whole hours before Edward's plane lands, provided his flight doesn't get fucked up.

Six in the fucking morning and I can hear my two dogs whining downstairs. Usually they don't start kicking up a fuss until at least seven thirty. I'm not dragging my ass out of bed right now. I still have seven hours worth of wallowing left and I'm not about to waste one and a half of them running with the pooch brigade.

_ Oh, Edward, I miss you._

"For pity's sake, let a man _sleep_!" I groan into my pillow.

"Now what fun would that be?"

Whipping my head around, I see Edward, standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Oh, my God, I'm dreaming," I rasp. I must be. Am I?

"Honey, I'm home," he croons with a smirk.

I roll over onto my back and rub my eyes. "I thought your plane wasn't landing until…" I start to say before Edward cut me off.

Jumping onto the bed, he straddles me, pinning my wrists above my head into the mattress.

"I switched my flight. I couldn't bear to waste any more time away from you," he declares before crushing his lips to mine.

_ Christ, if I'm dreaming, don't let me wake_!

"Tell me you missed me half as much as I missed you, baby," he begs, breathless.

I thrust my hips into his, and even being trapped beneath the sheets, I'm able to make it quite obvious to Edward just how badly I've missed him.

He groans into my mouth and I'm finally able to wrench my wrists free from his grasp to clutch the front of his shirt.

"What do you think, darlin'?" I ask before gently biting his bottom lip.

I start to trace his angular jaw with my tongue and nip his chin. I'll never get tired of tasting this beautiful man.

"Mmmm…Jasper, I have to tell you something. I won't be able to form words if you keep that up."

I make my way back to his lips and kiss them deeply, reveling in how delicious they are.

"How many times do I have to tell you that words aren't necessary?" I start unbuttoning his shirt, hoping to prove my point.

"These are, babe. I met with my parents while I was in Chicago." My hands still at his words.

_ Hello_.

He hasn't talked with his parents since he filed for divorce from his ex-wife a little over a year ago. They never knew the reason behind Edward and Tanya's separation and rather than tell them, Edward just kept his distance; figuratively and literally. This is big news.

"Are you serious? How did everything go?" I ask.

"Very well, actually. We had dinner and I finally told them what happened between Tanya and I. I spared them the details but told them the gist of our problems was in the intimacy department. I told them she drew the conclusions that I was either having an affair or was no longer attracted to her because I was gay," he continues.

"And what did they say to that?" I ask, stroking his cheek.

"They wanted to know what really happened."

Raising my eyebrows, I urge him to continue.

"I said that at the time, I didn't know what was causing my difficulties but that if we didn't have trust in our marriage then there really wasn't a marriage."

_ Okay, well that's a start._

"I also told them that even though she was wrong about any infidelity on my part, she wasn't entirely wrong about everything."

My fingers find their way into his hair and I begin to caress his scalp.

"I told them about you…about _us_."

I squeeze my eyes shut at the realization of what his words mean.

"Oh, my God, Edward. You came out to your parents."

Edward was struggling to come to terms with his sexuality when we first met. His divorce had been finalized only two months prior and he felt emasculated by his inability to satisfy his ex-wife while they were married. On top of that, he felt like a failure for not being able to reconcile their problems.

Edward became hostile with me when I made a half-assed attempt to flirt with him at a local coffee shop. He made it very clear to me that day that I was reminding him of what he hated about himself. Little did either of us know what that little spat would turn into.

In less than twenty four hours we discovered that up until that point, we only existed as half of our true selves. We discovered that together, we became whole.

To know in the short time we've been together that he rebuilt the self-confidence he lost to his failed marriage to reconnect with his parents and share this most intimate facet of his life with them…it floored me.

"This is huge. How did they react?"

"They were surprised. But they quickly realized just how happy I am; how happy you make me. Once I started talking about you, I couldn't shut up. I was fucking gushing like a damn teenager. So naturally, they want to meet you." The intensity of his grin was evident in his eyes.

He's so beautiful when he's happy.

I give him two quick kisses on the lips before responding. "I'm excited, darlin'. I can't wait to meet your folks. Are they coming to Phoenix, then?"

"Yep. They'll be flying over about this time next month. I convinced them to hold off for a few weeks; it should give me enough time to get unpacked and settled."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Um, you've lived in Phoenix for eight months now. I thought you were already unpacked."

Bringing his lips to my ear, he says, "Yes, but I thought long and hard about a certain conversation we had right before I left about a possible change of residence."

Holy shit. He's talking about the conversation where I asked him to move in with me. He told me he was going to think about it and the topic simply dropped.

As he continues to whisper in my ear, he gives me goose bumps…fucking _everywhere_.

"I called my realtor as soon as I landed in Chicago. The listing is ready to go if your offer still stands." He takes my ear lobe in his mouth and gently flicks it with his tongue and I can't suppress the moan that slips from my lips.

"Edward, you better get that realtor on the phone and tell them to get that house sold _yesterday_." I tell him before turning my head to capture his lips with mine.

My hands are back in his hair, gently tugging at the roots and causing Edward to whimper against my lips.

He pulls away from me briefly. "Jasper, I'm not about to wait for the house to sell. I know where I belong," he says before placing a few open mouthed kisses on my throat, setting my skin on fire.

I'm only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs this morning and Edward starts to take advantage of every bit of exposed flesh with his wickedly talented mouth.

"I can't tell you how badly I missed you," he moans.

Bringing my lips to his ear, I whisper, "Then show me."

He growls just before fastening his teeth and lips to my collarbone, marking me.

"Fuck!" I hiss.

Edward sits back on his knees to finish unbuttoning his shirt before tossing it to the floor.

His body is nothing short of glorious. Every muscle is chiseled granite and ripples with the slightest movement.

I take the opportunity to run my fingers across his chest and down his abs causing Edward to lay his head back and groan. Falling forward against me, he starts to grind his hips into my painfully hard erection.

He chuckles at how easily it is for him to make me come unglued and he starts a rhythm of grinding his hips into mine. Gripping his denim clad hips, I pull him closer with every forward thrust of his body.

Quickly, he lifts his hips off of me and begins to crawl down my body, dragging his lips against my quivering belly.

"Edward," I gasp.

After yanking back the sheet in which my legs have gotten tangled, he grasps the waistband of my boxer briefs, sliding them off me and letting them join his shirt on the floor.

Wasting no time, he makes me cry out as he envelopes my throbbing erection with his lips.

The first time he ever went down on me, I embarrassed myself with how quickly I climaxed. In the past, it always took some serious work to make me come. Edward is a fucking master though, like his mouth was made for my cock.

"G…Go…God, Edward. _Fuck!_ You know I'm gonna be wo…wor…worthless in a minute, baby."

The man makes me stutter. I'm not ashamed to admit that.

He answers with a moan against my flesh. _Christ_, that feels good!

Hollowing his cheeks, he sucks me with abandon, his tongue flicking the super sensitive spot just beneath the head with each upward sweep of his mouth. The feel of his silky lips and hot, velvet tongue combined with the sounds of him humming and slurping against my skin make my balls tighten and my cock pulse. Gripping his head in my hands, I tug on his hair as his beautiful face bobs up and down on my lap.

"Edward," I cry through gritted teeth.

He knows I'm about to burst and he hums louder around me sending delicious vibrations straight through me.

"Darlin', I'm…I'm…shit!" I yell as I release into his mouth. I feel him swallow around me and I struggle to catch my breath.

Edward chuckles after he releases me from his lips. "I think that was a personal best."

"Don't make me hurt you, boy," I manage between shuddering pants.

"Threaten _me_ with a good time, why don't ya?" he said with my favorite lopsided grin, just before he gently bites the skin on my hipbone.

Reaching down, I grab his face, pulling him up to me and kissing his full lips just before he sweeps his tongue across mine. When I open my mouth his tongue quickly slips inside, allowing me to taste my tart flavor on him. Gripping my blond curls in his hands, he tilts his head to deepen our kiss and in no time at all, I feel myself growing hard again. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull him closer to me.

"Edward," I pant. "I need you, darlin'. I need you inside me. Please," I beg.

Halting his movements he pulls back to look at me.

I'm sure my request comes as a bit of surprise to him since it's a complete role reversal. From day one, he's never once penetrated me. He has always completely surrendered himself to me when he was at his most vulnerable. Every time we came together it was a primal possession; a most satisfying, fulfilling experience for us both; neither one of us hinting at the idea of switching.

Right now, it's evident that the dynamics of our relationships are changing, intensifying. I want to show him the same trust he has shown me.

I need him to claim me.

Edward presses his forehead to mine. "Is that what you really want, Jasper?"

Smiling at him, I kiss his cheek. "You have always given every bit of yourself to me. I want to give every bit of myself to you."

He rocks back on his knees and begins to undo his belt and I hear the tempo of his breathing start to increase. My heart begins to pound as I reach for a condom and the bottle of lube in the drawer of my bedside table, placing them on the bed beside me.

I turn back around just in time to see him wriggle free from his jeans and lower his boxer briefs. My breaths quicken as I watched his straining cock spring free of the confines of the taut fabric.

Half naked, Edward is certainly a thing of beauty. Completely nude, he's truly a site to behold. Ivory skin stretched taut over firm muscles, strong hips, powerful legs and the most glorious erection I've ever laid eyes on. His beautiful cock stands thick and proud, veins pulsing, the head a deep rose; in a word: mouthwatering.

Lowering himself to me, he crawls between my spread legs and presses his lips to my throat. I gently wrap my arms around his back, stroking his smooth skin.

"Edward, do you want me?" I asked.

Lowering his head to my chest, he takes one of my nipples between his lips. My breath catches in my throat and I begin to tremble.

"You have no fucking clue how badly I want you, Jazz." A feral growl rips from my throat. He calls me by my nickname when he's aroused and hearing him say my name like that never fails to make my entire body throb with desire.

Reaching for the bottle of lubricant, I squeeze a bit of the slick liquid in the palm of my hand before grasping his thick length.

My name falls from his lips in a desperate, wanton cry as I begin to pump his erection, the velvet skin of his shaft slipping through my fingers with every stroke. Every part of Edward is exquisite.

Gathering the last bit of resolve he still has, he takes the small bottle from me and dribbles a generous amount of the lube on three of his fingers. I can see them glisten with the moisture and the sight causes me to nearly hyperventilate. I look into his eyes and they're hooded with desire. Maintaining our locked gaze, I feel him begin to gently probe my opening, and my breath catches when he slides one finger inside me. Edward bites his bottom lip as he begins to rhythmically pump his hand, reaching deep inside.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asks.

"Very okay. It's been so long for me but you feel so fucking good." I emphasize my statement by thrusting my hips in response to the gentle thrusts of his finger.

He responds to my enthusiasm by adding a second finger, causing me to arch my back and cry out his name. When my head starts to thrash back and forth against the pillow, he adds a third finger and I can't control the motions of my hips.

Reaching up with his other hand, he places it on my cheek, brushing my lips with his thumb. I turn my head to take his thumb in my mouth and suck it greedily, nipping the pad with my teeth.

"Ungh. Fuck, Jazz. I hope you're ready for me. I don't know if I can wait any longer," he growls.

"I don't want you to wait," I groan, as I begin to pump his granite erection.

He nods and I release him as he withdraws his fingers from me. Moments later, he rolls on the condom, and coats his sheathed length with lubricant before positioning himself at my entrance. I can feel the head of his cock pressing into me. He's moving excruciatingly slow, obviously afraid of hurting me. When the head of his erection slips inside, I gasp and he stiffens above me.

I place a hand on his beautiful face, trying to smooth away the worry that's etched in his brow.

"I promise you, I'm okay, darlin'. Please don't stop," I gasp.

He kisses me sweetly on the lips and tentatively resumes pressing into me. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I hug him tightly to me and lock my ankles around his hips.

"Edward you're killing me," I rasp.

"I'm sor…" he begins.

Using the strength in my legs, I force him completely inside of me in one swift thrust.

"Holy _fuck,_ Jazz!" he cries, struggling to draw breath.

_ Amazing. Absolutely amazing._

I have to have more.

I grind my hips against him to encourage him to move and he whimpers into my shoulder. As I maintain my tight embrace, he nuzzles into my neck, tenderly nibbling my skin. After several moments of each of us adjusting to the other, Edward finally starts a rhythm of shy, tentative thrusts.

Aside from our first time together, neither of us had ever been shy with the other. Each encounter was filled with a fiery passion, a battle for dominance, a wild fury. This is quite different, and I'm sure what to make of it.

"Edward?" I ask, turning his face to look at me.

His glittering green eyes are glistening and I can feel the slight trembling of the muscles in his shoulders. He silences whatever questions may have followed with a desperate kiss. Now it's my turn to whimper as he thrusts his tongue inside my mouth and presses my body deeper into the mattress. I can feel the urgency of the thrusts of his hips start to escalate.

_ God, Edward! What are you doing to me?_

Before I even realized what's happening, tears are running down my face and I feel Edward's breath hitch as he continues to caress my lips with his and explore the depths of my mouth with his tongue.

Suddenly, I feel Edward's arms beneath me as he deftly lifts us both upright on the bed. He leans back slightly with his knees spread, holding me firmly in his lap, never losing our connection at the mouth and hip.

Edward slowly moves his hands from my back down to my ass where he grips me firmly. A gasp slips from my mouth as he lifts me slightly before dropping me back into his lap.

_ Oh. My. God._

It's been so long since I've felt this. The physical aspect's all-consuming as it is, not to mention the emotional war I'm currently waging with myself.

"Edward, please!" I don't know what I'm begging him for, but that doesn't stop me from doing it, all the same.

"I'm here, Jasper. I know," he assures me.

"Oh, God," I sob against his lips.

His hands come back to my face and he steals my breath after capturing my lips again in an ardent declaration. We began to rock against each other, desperately seeking the friction that would deliver our release.

My resolve snaps and I force Edward onto his back. Sitting upright, I throw my head back as I lift my body from his hips and lower myself back into his lap. I soon find myself increasing the tempo and severity of my movements as our bodies connect again and again. Edward's back is arched and his fingers are sunk deep into my hips, spurring me on. It's not too long before we're both sweating and my hand starts to works its way toward my erection. The very core of my being is threatening to erupt in a tumultuous rush if I don't fucking come soon. Edward beats me to it and begins to furiously pump my cock with his deliciously capable hand. The combination is just too much and I start to feel my climax build quickly.

"Darlin', I'm gonna come," I manage to declare, barely above a wheeze.

"Right there with you. Come for me…Jazz…oh, God!"

He releases my erection and both his hands are back on my hips, holding me fast to his body as I feel his cock pulse then burst inside me. That pushes me over the edge as my orgasm spills onto Edward's belly and we both cry out from the intensity of our climax just before I collapse on top of him. Edward holds me tight and caresses my back as I bury my face in his shoulder.

"That was…" I begin.

"I know," he whispers.

He then gently rolls us so we are side by side before withdrawing from me. With a quick kiss, he announces that he'd be right back and hops out of bed.

_ Where does he get that energy?_

I wipe the tears and sweat from my face and try to absorb what just occurred between us. I'm still not sure exactly what it was.

Edward finally returns with a warm, wet washcloth and climbs back in bed. He then proceeds to practically worship me as he cleanses my entire body. This has always been my "job" and it feels wonderful to be on the receiving end of such tender attention.

After pitching the washcloth successfully into the hamper, he covers us both with the sheets and draws me close to his body. Burying my face in his hair, I inhale deeply. After six months, his scent still drives me wild.

"So did I effectively show you how much I missed you, baby?" Edward asks with a chuckle.

"Effectively? You knocked it out of the fucking ballpark, darlin'. And I missed you just as much," I respond.

He chuckles again. "I think I could tell."

I feel him sigh as he sinks into me.

"I think you might find that on some occasions, words are very necessary, Jasper."

My heart quickens for I'm starting to think the same thing.

"You may be right. However, before I become even more of an emotional, blubbering mess, I just want to hold you until it's absolutely necessary to leave this bed."

_ Our bed_.

He hums into my chest. "I can handle that. I will say this, though."

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's good to be home, Jasper."

Those very words effectively sum up this amazing morning.

We're finally home.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
